


Pygmy

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A little fluff (in more ways than one) as a belated birthday present for Robert (and for Emmy because we all need a little happy in our lives). Cats and fluff and surprises.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pygmy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caustically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caustically/gifts), [portraitofemmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/portraitofemmy/gifts).



Chris thinks Darren should’ve warned him about the recording sessions and just how exhausting they could be. Sure, Chris had done the audio book recording before, but there, Chris expected to feel like a wreck, since the whole thing was done over a weekend and he had eighty or so characters to switch between. Not even Darren understood how Chris made it through those _two_ recording sessions, though at least for the second one, he knew the voices for most of the characters. But now it’s only _one_ character, _one_ voice, and yet the sessions seem never-ending. Despite the facts that he’s relaxed and that he doesn’t have to bother with anything else but bringing his glasses -- lozenges and tea are complimentary in the studio, and the crew is amazing at supplying anything he needs -- Chris is barely keeping his eyes open when he finally gets home from a particularly exhausting day.

All he wants to do is to fall onto the couch, put his feet up, close his eyes and not have to say anything at all for the next two, blissfully free of any work, days. Only, when he walks into the house, there’s an eerie silence that instead of relaxing him, immediately puts him on alert. Any other day, there would be background noise -- the TV playing too loudly in the main living room, Brian’s incessant meowing at something completely irrelevant, Darren’s cursing, and the broken tones of a guitar when he’s in the middle of composing a song -- or at the very least, there would be a cat or a clingy boyfriend already waiting for Chris by the door, the most common request and expectation being food.

There’s nothing tonight, though, and Chris frowns, then starts peeking into rooms one by one, trying to figure out what is going on. He wonders for a second if Brian and Darren are okay, but then he relaxes -- Darren would’ve texted him if anything was wrong with Brian and the cat would be by the door if Darren wasn’t in the house. So, Chris concludes, both of them _are_ somewhere, because they most certainly didn’t go out for a walk. He chuckles to himself at the thought for a moment, the image of Darren trying to coax Brian to go _out_ one that he’s seen before and isn’t likely to forget, even though it was only one attempt. Darren learned quick, but then, most people would want to avoid further encounters with cat claws.

“Darren?” He calls out into the hallway, but he’s only met with silence.

He feels worry starting to creep in slowly, because all the ‘what if’ scenarios are floating in his mind and not all of them find a convincing argument to refute them. Finally, when Chris finds the main bedroom cat and boyfriend-free, he realizes that he didn’t check the spare room right by the main entrance. Neither Chris nor Darren use it for much; it’s generally empty besides Brian’s old cat bed and a few boxes that they didn’t bother to unpack when they moved in. Brian tends to sneak away in there, though, whenever he decides that the humans in his life are getting a little too involved in each other to control their volume. Which, Chris has to admit to himself, is slightly more frequent when either of them has been away for a while.

“Brian?” Chris peeks into the room and his jaw drops almost immediately.

There, in the corner of the room, in the old bed that he’s told Darren multiple times they’ll need to throw out one day, is Brian, purring quietly. The cat doesn’t even register that Chris is in the room, which alone raises Chris’ suspicion to new levels. A quiet meow suddenly disturbs the quietness, and Chris blinks in surprise as he notices that Brian isn’t alone. There’s a distinctively different bundle of fur that he’s wrapped himself around in the basket and Chris chances walking closer to investigate.

“What have you got there, boy?” he asks, though he’s obviously not expecting an answer.

When he leans in to get a better look, squinting to adjust his eyes because the light in the room is low, he finally recognizes the small furball as another cat. A kitten, rather, peeking from under one of Brian’s paws with curiosity. Obviously, it noticed there’s someone else in the room when Chris spoke, and it wriggles itself out from Brian’s clutches and pokes its head over the side of the cat bed.

“And who are you?” Chris coos a little, then crouches down, but he doesn’t reach out because he’s unsure how Brian would react.

“Pygmy.”

Chris almost falls down when the sound of Darren’s voice startles him, and he whips his head around for its source. He finds it on the other side of the room, his boyfriend curled up in a chair he must have dragged in. Darren’s knees are pulled up to his chin and his arms are wrapped around them. Chris winces in sympathy when he notices the red-rimmed eyes and hears the sniffle indicative of Darren’s allergic reaction.

“Dare, what did you do?” Chris asks.

After another glance to the cats in the basket, Brian now stirring to pull the kitten closer again, Chris walks over to Darren and kneels in front of the chair.

“Can we keep her?” Darren asks in a pleading tone.

“Baby, look at what this is doing to you,” Chris brings his head up to Darren’s cheek and then runs a finger gently over the skin under Darren’s eyes, wiping away the dampness. “Where did you even get her?”

“I took Bri to the vet’s,” Darren explains. “You know how he was due for a check-up?”

“Yeah, but didn’t we say we’d do that next week?” Chris asks.

“I had the day off, he was restless,” Darren shrugs his shoulders. “I thought I might as well do it. Writing wasn’t happening today anyway.”

“Did you find her there?”

“Yeah, someone brought her in just before we were called in,” Darren nods. “The owner, actually. She’s all set with vaccines; they just couldn’t keep her because her mother was trying to attack her all the time.”

“Baby, but your allergies…” Chris says with a frown.

“I forgot to take my meds when we went to the vet’s,” Darren says, then shrugs. “You know I’m good with Brian now that I’m used to him.”

“Darren…”

Chris isn’t sure what else he can say, and he can already see Darren’s face morphing into the pleading look that Chris still doesn’t know how to resist.

“Please, Chris,” Darren pleads. “Look, even Brian likes her already; he’d be heartbroken if we gave her away now.”

“Don’t use our cat against me,” Chris tries to sound menacing, but the quiet meow that comes from the basket makes a smile tug on the corners of his mouth.

“Babe,” Darren tries again.

The moment Chris turns back to Darren, he knows he’s lost. Darren’s face is lit up with a bright smile and Chris knows that Darren can see past the serious look that Chris is trying to keep up.

“Fine,” Chris says and throws his hands up in defeat. “There are three of you, there’s no way I can win this one. But it’s a trial two weeks at first. If your allergy…”

“I love you,” Darren interrupts Chris’ rant and drops his feet to the floor, then pulls Chris in for a kiss.

It gets broken off by a sneeze that Darren can’t hold back, and when Chris narrows his eyes, Darren laughs and then his expression turns solemn.

“I’ll take my meds,” he says firmly. “And Brian will have company. It’s a win-win, really.”

“Yeah, it will be,” Chris sighs. “If you ever stop sneezing. Come on,” he stands up and offers a hand to Darren. “Let’s get you some fresh air. Then we’ll talk about why in the world you’d name a cat after the Pygmy Puffs from the Potter series. She’s not _that_ fluffy.”

“Wait until Brian lets her go for a second,” Darren laughs and follows Chris out of the door.


End file.
